


No Regrets

by another_lost_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Basically PWP, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Fingering, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, some plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_lost_one/pseuds/another_lost_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, the new priest in town, visits a farm only to succumb to his personal temptation in the form of a very straight-forward stable boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own these characters. I do own all my mistakes, however.
> 
> This is a first for me so I hope some of you will enjoy this little one shot (and be nice)!  
> Written for a good friend of mine who has a terrible crush on those pics of Jensen the Cowboy (y'all have seen them, I'm sure). I tried to make this as pwp-ish as possible but I guess a little plot snuck in and also a little fluff?
> 
> Anyways, there ya go!

It was dark at the stable when Castiel pushed the younger man into the empty box and on a stack of hay. Dean threw his arms over his head with a sigh, stretched his limbs for a moment and looked at Castiel, heavy breathing making his cheeks flush pink.

"Look at you" he said, smiling almost dearly at the man still standing by the door. "Your stares almost burned me out there; is looking and praying all you can do, father?"  
He laughed and closed his eyes.

"Shut your mouth" Castiel growled and crossed the space between them quickly, losing his collar with his shirt on the way. He stopped right before the stable boy's knees, watching Dean popping each button of his plaid shirt teasingly, one by one, never breaking his gaze.

Castiel wasn't so patient. He was so hot, burning with need, had been for weeks. This man, this human temptation with green eyes had to know what he'd been doing to Castiel every time he had visited the farm after being placed in this town. Dean had to enjoy the fact that he was dragging Castiel right into the pits of Hell but, Castiel was sure, he would go down gladly for this one.

He couldn't wait any longer, so he opened his belt and pants with shaky fingers, reached for Dean's and pulled them down to the man's cowboy boots. Of course, Dean was wearing no underwear, his dick springing against his belly, already hard.

And there he was, sprawled out on the hay and looking at Castiel with that heat in his pretty eyes that had made him look so dangerously delicious ever since the first time they met.  
Their mouths crashed together, kisses fierce like hurricanes and hot as demonic fire. Castiel planted his kisses all over Dean's face, then traced his lips down Dean's throat, smiling at the little ghasps and moans he produced when he sucked at Dean's collarbone, leaving a little bruise.

Dean's hands traced down his sides in return, dipped under the edge of his boxers and traveled forward again. Castiel groaned at the touch of the man's hands on his dick and thrust into his palm.

"There you go, saint Castiel" Dean breathed into Castiel's ear, a cheeky smile on his flushed face. "But you promised me a dick and as a holy man you should keep your promises."  
Castiel responded by pushing a knuckle against Dean's entrance and rubbing it, making the man underneath him ghasp.

He reached for the bottle of lubricant that had been the indicator for this situation earlier, when Dean had blocked his way and suprised him with a hot kiss on his mouth, pushing the small bottle into his palm and whispering "Box number four". Castiel fumbled with the cap and, to have both hands free, kneeled up, above his own personal sin in form of a man with a cowboy hat and a tongue that tasted like scotch.

Dean used the moment to reach up and yank Castiel's pants down together with his boxers, but Castiel muttered a "wait" and stood on the floor to remove his and Dean's pants and shoes completely.

Dean reached for the lube, slicked his fingers and pushed them one by one into his own hole, moaning at each of them and looking so hot Castiel just stood there, unable to move but burning with want. He came prepared, Castiel realized, and that thought made his dick twitch impatiently. Only from listening to the sounds passing those sinful lips, he could come on the spot.

Castiel reached for his dick, hard and heavy hanging between his legs, and smeared the drops of precome from his crown down the shaft. He let out a groan that caught Dean's attention.

"No" Dean breathed. He let his fingers slide out of him one by one, each with an obscene pop and crawled over the itchy hay like a cat, until he was kneeling in front of Castiel, whose hand had stilled at his base. "Mine, remember?"

Castiel ached for a touch but Dean reached pass him to grab two soft horse blankets, spreading them across the hay and motioning Castiel to sit next to him. Castiel obeyed and let Dean push him on his back, too lost in the sensation of skin against skin to bring out anything more than ghasps when Dean straddled his lap.

"What do you say now, father?" Dean's tongue traced Castiel's earshell, and he thrust up in desperate need for some friction. "Are we going to Hell for this?" Dean laughed and sat back on his heels, his palms resting on Castiel's chest.

"Most likely, I believe."

Castiel winced and pain mixed with pleasure shot through him when Dean pinched his right nipple and tutted, as if disagreeing.

"I'm gonna do you so good," he whispered, bending down, his breath ghosting over Castiel's lips, "I'm gonna ride you 'til you scream my name. And you'll be glad you're going down, you'll beg to go down with me."

Castiel let out a breathed "Holy shit" as the younger man grabbed the base of his dick and positioned himself over it.

"Tonight, I'll be your cowboy, Cas."

Dean bent down and tugged at Castiel's bottom lip, lowering himself on the preacher. Castiel couldn't hold back a moan when he felt Dean's tightness around his erection, hot and perfect. The man on top moaned with him and, after a moment of stillness, started moving. Castiel grabbed Dean's hips to steady him and help him keep the rythm as Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back in pleasure, moaning out an endless string of "Cas, Cas, Cas, ...!" in time with each thrust.

Castiel felt heat pooling behind his navel when he matched his movements to Dean's, feeling the edge coming closer. But he wanted to be caught in that moment, pleasure filling every fibre of his being, caused by this wicked man on top of him that was moaning out his name. Castiel watched those perfect, toxic lips and wasn't sure who to thank, God or the Adversary, for making them so full and soft and kissable.  
So kissable, Castiel couldn't resist and forced himself up to reach them, taste their poison. Dean gave a suprised noise when he felt Castiel sitting up, but didn't object when the older man dropped kisses all over his chest, shoulders and jaw to finally reach his mouth and Castiel kissed him as if he wanted to devour him entirely.

Dean's dick was now trapped between them and rubbed against Castiel with each thrust. They were both close and Castiel held Dean tighter pressed to him when he felt Dean becoming even tighter. A second later and Dean was coming between them, head thrown back in utter bliss and Castiel only managed a few more thrusts until he was there too, spilling hot inside the man on his lap. He gripped his shoulder tight and cried out a "Dean!" before pressing his face in the crook of the man's neck.

They were still panting when Dean lifted himself and Castiel slipped out easily. Dean was the one to clean them up with one of the blankets before wrappin his arms around Castiel's neck and leaning against him.

Castiel let himself fall backwards on the hay and got one arm around Dean's hips. He brought the other one up and caressed Dean's freckled cheek, tracing the shadows his eyelashed cast when Dean closed his eyes and smiled.

"You kept your promise, Cas."

"Of course. I am a man of the Church."

"Are you, still?" Dean looked up, green eyes meeting blue, "After what you just did, they'll let you back in?"

Castiel huffed a laugh and squeezed Dean's hip. "If they don't ask me explicitely, I don't exactly intend to tell them, Dean."

Dean laughed into Castiel's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you gonna come to me from time to time, Cas?"

Castiel didn't hesitate one second to place one kiss on Dean's forehead and a second one on the tip of his nose before whispering "Yes" and letting it dissolve into a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

Oh, he was so going to Hell. And he wasn't even regreting it. With Dean on his side, he wasn't even regreting it at all.

 

 


End file.
